Lipid multiparticulates (LMPs) are known. See for example EP1030687, U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,892, EP1827382, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,235,260, 7,887,844, EP1691787, U.S. Pat. No. 7,625,507.
Abiraterone acetate (Zytiga® tablets) was developed by Janssen, and approved in 2011 for use in combination with prednisone for the treatment of patients with metastatic castration-resistant prostate cancer. Abiraterone acetate has the following structure:

Abiraterone acetate is a prodrug of abiraterone, which inhibits 17 α-hydroxylase/C17,20-lyase (CYP17) expressed in testicular, adrenal, and prostatic tumor tissues. Abiraterone acetate is highly lipophilic (Log P 5.12) and as a result suffers from low aqueous solubility in the gastrointestinal tract. Zytiga® tablets containing abiraterone acetate show a clinically significant positive food effect when administered with low-fat (7- and 5-fold increase in Cmax and AUC0-∞, respectively) or high-fat (17- and 10-fold increase in Cmax and AUC0-∞, respectively). As a result, patients taking Zytiga® need to avoid food for at least 2 hours before administration and at least one hour after. There is a benefit in developing a new abiraterone acetate formulation that improves bioavailability in the fasted state to in turn reduce the food effect and overall variability in absorption.